Concrete blocks can be used to create free-standing walls for landscaping or similar purposes. The blocks can be arranged to create the look of traditional stone walls. In some implementations, there will also be retaining walls made from blocks, and it is desirable to match the appearance of the free-standing walls with the retaining walls.
What is desired is blocks that can be used to form free-standing walls and that have a quick and simple installation with no cuts for making curved walls. It is also desired to have an attractive appearance on both sides of the wall.